


Protective and Problematic

by kuki



Series: Keith and Lance Start a Family [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Body Worship, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Knotting, M/M, Miscommunication is a plot device, Mpreg, Omega Lance (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Top Lance (Voltron), Unplanned Pregnancy, overprotective keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuki/pseuds/kuki
Summary: At first Lance thought the Keith's concern and hovering was sweet, but it had gotten to the point where it was really getting on his nerves. Things only seem to get worse when a routine doctor's visit reveals the unexpected for the expecting couple.





	Protective and Problematic

Lance groaned as Keith’s fingers dug into the sore muscles of his back. Keith had been massaging him for what seemed like forever, and as much as Lance was enjoying it, it was really working him up.

“Come on.” He turned his head to look back at his lover. Keith looked like he was completely focused, like he hadn’t even heard Lance. “ _Keith_.”

The alpha hummed, not stopping his hands’ movements. He did nuzzle into the claim bite on his mate’s shoulder, making Lance shudder.

“Are you going to… or are you just going to keep…” Lance closed his eyes tightly as Keith found a particularly sore spot and pushed in hard.

“I can’t just want to give my pregnant mate a back massage to be nice?” Keith’s mocking tone wasn’t appreciated. Then he nibbled at the scar, and Lance moaned loudly as he felt his underwear flood with slick. Lance had been horny all day, damp with slick and half hard. Laughing, Keith moved his hands down Lance’s back. “No, you’re right. I’ve smelled you all day and it’s taken so much self-control to not just ravish you all day.”

“ _Fuck_.” Lance dropped his head back and took a few deep breaths. “You could’ve. I would have loved if you had. It’s almost like I’m in heat.”

Keith kissed him awkwardly, but deeply, making Lance groan into his mouth. “We were packing…”

“You were packing…” Lance huffed, opening his eyes to look at Keith from the awkward angle. “I was sitting on the couch getting yelled at anytime I lifted anything heavier than a glass of water.”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.” Keith smiled at him softly, holding Lance’s face gently. “I want to…”

“I’m pregnant, not helpless.” Lance sighed, pulling away so he could turn to look at his mate properly. “Maybe I can’t help move boxes, but I can pack boxes. I can do things.”

Keith whimpered, looking down. “I just want to protect you.”

Another sigh, and Lance put his hands on Keith’s shoulders. He didn’t want to have the conversation right then, he wanted Keith inside him, but the conversation was started. If Lance had learned anything in his relationship with Keith was that he couldn’t ever leave a conversation unfinished. Keith had been like this for a while, pretty much since he gave Lance the claim bite weeks ago.

“Babe, I don’t need you to protect me. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

“I know, I know!” Keith groaned as he covered his face. “I just… I just need to protect you. I can’t just… not.”

Staring at him for a moment, Lance understood. Keith’s instincts told him to protect his mate at all costs, but it was heightened by the fact that Lance was pregnant. It was probably similar to the feelings Lance got while he was at work, the ones that told him call Keith to take him home and then make a nest on their bed and only leave for food and potty breaks. He’d been fighting those feelings full force though because giving in would mean he couldn’t keep living his life.

He whined, a high-pitched sound that only an omega could make. Lance had only made it while he was in heat, and he felt so embarrassed to make it. Keith looked over his hands and his pupils were blown so Lance couldn’t see any of the odd amethyst color of his irises.

Keith moved slowly, grabbing onto Lance’s face and pulling him closer, gently. He bite into Lance’s shoulder, not enough to break skin, but enough for Lance to close his eyes tightly at the pain, pleasure, and very distinct feeling of being owned coursing through him. His hands moved from Keith’s shoulders and into his hair, tugging at it and making Keith growl with his teeth still against Lance’s skin.

“ _My alpha_.” Lance whined as he moved himself into Keith’s lap, grinding down into Keith’s hard on. His underwear and pajama pants were soaked.

“ _Lance._ ” Keith stared at Lance with wide eyes, his hands going to Lance’s hips to stop him. “St-Stop…”

All Lance could do was whimper at the lack of stimulation.

“If I fuck you right now, I’m going to hurt you. I-I… my need to claim you is more than my need to protect you right now and if you rile me up…” Keith didn’t look happy with the idea of hurting Lance.

Nodding, Lance buried his face in the crook of Keith’s neck. After the baby was born, they’d have time to have plenty more rough sex, right? “I need _something_.”

Keith braced Lance’s back and rolled so he was laying on his back with the omega on top of him. “Fuck me.”

Lance frowned as he looked down at Keith. “Are you sure?”

Rolling his eyes, Keith nodded. “You ask me that every time I say I want to bottom.”

“Not every time…” Lance mumbled as he leaned in to kiss Keith again. Even with the conversation they had, he was still incredibly horny. “I need something in me though… can’t…”

Keith kept kissing Lance as he stretched his arm out. Lance looked over without moving his lips, watching him rummage through Keith’s side drawer. He groaned into Keith’s mouth when he saw him pull out the large plug.

“Will this do?” Keith smirked at him. It was technically Keith’s plug, Lance usually used a knotted dildo for solo play. Keith’s plug was bigger than the dildo. A shiver went down Lance’s spine when Keith pressed a button on the end and it started vibrating. Lance didn’t know it did that.

Nodding, Lance pulled back and very quickly got Keith’s boxers off. Keith made a surprised noise as Lance did, his face immediately going for Keith dick. It was the biggest cock Lance had ever been with and he could barely fit it down his throat, but he managed to take up to the knot through years of practice.

Keith worked his fingers into Lance’s hair and threw his head back. Lance kept working his mouth on Keith’s cock as he grabbed his ankles to position him so his ass was easier access. Before going at his mate’s hole, Lance reached back at his own ass and gathered as much of his slick to use to loosen up the alpha.

It wasn’t long before Keith was bucking his hips and begging. Lance loved hearing Keith beg, but there was a part of him that made him feel uncomfortable about it. It was probably his omega instincts. His alpha should never have to beg, a good omega should always provide without having to be asked.

“I’m ready…” Keith said breathlessly. “Come here, I’m close.”

Lance moved up and kissed Keith. With his baby bump, he couldn’t easily fuck Keith and kiss him at the same time without crushing him. “Give me the plug.”

Keith held it out to him with a shaky hand. He lifted himself up on his elbows so he could watch Lance push it inside of him. It was easy to get in, it filled him up so much more than his didlo, but not as much as Keith did.

“ _Fuck_.” Lance felt it shift inside him when he moved back between Keith’s legs.

“Will this be easier for you the other way?” Keith said as he stared at Lance, his pupils still completely blown.

“This’ll be fine. I want to see you face while I wreck you.” Lance lifted one of Keith’s legs and put it over his shoulder. He grabbed Keith’s hips and pulled them closer until the tip of Lance’s throbbing dick was at Keith’s twitching hole. Keith whimpered as he clawed at the sheets.

“You ready?”

“So ready. What to feel you inside… feel how you feel.” Keith was breathing heavily as he stared at Lance.

Lance pushed in slowly, groaning the entire time. No matter how much Lance prepped him, Keith was always like a vice grip around him, his alpha genes resisting the act of submission. Despite that, Keith reached behind himself and grabbed onto the headboard, screaming out in pleasure as he arched his back.

Once he was completely inside, Lance felt it, everything Keith felt. With Keith’s feelings and the plug, it was almost too much for Lance. He didn’t move as he watched Keith’s chest rise and fall as he heaved for breath.

“Kn-Knot… need… going to…” Keith closed his eyes tightly, as he white knuckled the headboard. Lance’s eyes went wide as he looked down at his alpha’s throbbing cock, the knot was almost completely inflated, and it was leaking obscenely.

Without pulling out, Lance tilted himself to reach into Keith’s drawer, pulling out his knot sleeve and the lube. As he put a small amount of lube in the sleeve, he slowly and shallowly thrust in and out of Keith, making the alpha shiver. After slipping the tight rubber around his alpha’s cock, he stroked it with the same pace as his thrusts in and out of him. Keith was a mess of moans, swears, and Lance’s name.

“I got you, _alpha_.” Lance said it quietly, trying to focus on his movements and not on the extreme sensations of fucking into his mate.

Keith came with a scream, his body convulsing as his dick spurted between them, his ass clenching down so hard Lance couldn’t even move inside of him. When he finally stopped coming, he managed to pry one of his hands off the headboard and reach Lance’s ass. Lance pushed in farther against the tensed muscles when the plug started vibrating inside him.

Lance was still hard after he came inside the alpha, but it helped him move inside the tight heat. They both came a second time, but barely had the energy to move into a more comfortable sleeping position.

“Hey Lance.” Keith said quietly as he petted Lance’s head on his chest. Lance hummed in response. “Can you put the plug in me?”

Lance groaned as he pulled the plug out of his own ass and fumbled as he tried to put it in Keith. He was too tired and too blissed out to argue with the alpha. Keith shuddered once it was finally in.

“I love you.” Lance yawned as he put his hand back on Keith’s chest.

“I love you too.” Keith kissed the top of Lance’s head as he moved one of his hands onto Lance’ bump.

In the morning, Keith fucked Lance sweet and slow with the plug still in him. After his knot deflated, they showered and ate their own cum out of each other’s ass. But then Keith had to go to work and Lance was meeting his sister.

*-*-*-*-*-*

“Hey Lance, what’s up?” Veronica said as she answered the phone.

“I… last time I was at the doctor’s she asked me some questions that I really didn’t know the answer to…” Lance sighed as he rubbed his forehead. He had another doctor’s appointment later in the day, so he had to have the answers by then. “About family history.”

“Okay, well, shoot. I already asked Mama and Papa about it when I had Tomas.”

He took a deep breath. “So, other than Papa’s mama, when was the last omega in the family? Male omega specifically.”

“It’s been a while, Mama couldn’t think of any male or female omegas on her side. Papa’s mama’s had a male omega brother, but he didn’t have any children.” He heard her yelled something to her husband about the baby. “You’re the first in a while on either side.”

“ _Great_.” Huffing, Lance glanced at the clock on the cable box. Keith should’ve been getting home soon. “What about you and Mama, any… problems? With pregnancy or?”

“I had a miscarriage in high school, and Mama had one between you and me. They actually told her that she wouldn’t be able to have any more kids after it, so you were kind of a miracle.”

“So, they’re pretty common, in the family?” His grip on his phone tightened as he put a hand over his abdomen.

“They’re not uncommon.” She sighed and took a few moments before continuing. “Mama and I also had really low blood pressure, through the whole pregnancy. I know I fainted once while I pregnant with Tomas, and Mama was on bed rest almost her entire pregnancy with Marco. I didn’t have them with Tomas, but Mama had Braxton Hicks with all four of us.”

“So, I should be prepared for the worse pregnancy ever?” He groaned as he rested his head back.

“You asked. How has it been so far? It’s been a while since we talked.”

“It’s been fine. I mean, it’s inconvenient, having the bump, and… and I do feel light headed sometimes. I have to sit down a lot more while I’m at work, but I don’t really have morning sickness.” Lance closed his eyes. “It’s so weird, I always wanted kids, but this isn’t what I expected this to feel like.”

She laughed and he pouted even though she couldn’t see him. “In a good way, or a bad way?”

“Good, I think. There’s a life growing inside of me, and it’s… it’s part me, and part the man I love, but it’ll be something completely new.”

“‘It’?”

“We don’t know the sex yet, I’m not that far along. Keith and I are going to find out when we can, but I’m going to get my first ultrasound today.” He shrugged.

“How are things with you and Keith? I know my hormones were flaring and Pat was fed up with my pregnancy bullshit about eighty percent of the time.”

“It’s… Honestly, I’m kind of fed up with _his_ pregnancy bullshit.” He rubbed his eyes when she replied with a confused noise. “He’s an alpha, and I’m his pregnant omega. He’s been a little over protective and territorial. Most of the time his body has a hard time figuring out if Keith needs to reinforce his claim or lock me in a bubble so I can’t hurt myself. It would be endearing if it wasn’t so damn annoying.”

His sister was laughing again. “Sometimes I forget he’s an alpha. When you say that… you’re _his_ omega… did you guys?”

“Yeah… please don’t tell anyone. The only other person that knows is Shiro, and only because he saw the claim mark.” Lance sighed. “Especially don’t tell Papa.”

“It’s your business Lance, but you should tell Mama and Papa. They adore Keith, they’ll be happy for you.” Then she made a noise that always signaled a lecture coming. He was half tempted to hang up on her. “I mean, the claim bite is kind of old fashioned, they haven’t been popular since World War One. And it’s pretty much permanent, even when people do get them nullified, the scar is still there and the connection isn’t completely gone.”

“I know that, I know that. But we talked about it, and we both wanted it, so we did it. So far I like it…”

“It’ll get stronger the longer you’re bonded, the closer you let yourselves be, you know that?”

“Yeah, and we’re both okay with that. Trust me, we thought about it before we agreed to it. The act might have been kind of a whirlwind thing, but we made the decision while we were both in our normal states of mind.”

“I like Keith, we all do…”

“But he’s an alpha? He’s also the best person I’ve ever dated. I trust him. I _love_ him.” Lance gritted his teeth. He didn’t need to be reminded what Keith was, or what alphas were capable. But he also knew that alphas weren’t the only people who could be terrible, controlling partners. “We’re also planning on getting _married_ , but he’s waiting for the right moment to ask. Shiro told me that Keith already has the ring. He wants to take my last name.”

“Shit, Lance, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound… I’m just worried about you. You’re my baby brother, and I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“If I do end up getting hurt, it’ll be worth it. He makes me so happy right now. I can’t wait to have his baby.”

“As long as your happy… I have to go, text me after your appointment. Keep me up to speed on your pregnancy, and if you need any advice, I’m always here for you.”

“I know. Te quiero.” Lance waited for her to say it back before ending the call. He laid down on his side on the couch as he groaned, and stayed there until Keith came through the door.

“Sorry, I was running a little late. You ready?” Keith said as he stood at the end of the couch. Lance looked up at him.

“Yeah, let me grab my shoes and wallet.” Lance stood up and headed into their bedroom. Keith took his wrist gently to stop him, pulling him in for a chaste kiss. “Hello to you too.”

“Sorry, missed you all day.” Keith released him, a slight flush covering his cheeks.

With a laugh, Lance pressed in with a slightly less chaste kiss. “I don’t mind if you kiss me. In fact, I have some proof growing in my womb that says I quite like it.”

Keith very gently pushed on his shoulder as he chuckled. “Shut up, weird. Grab your stuff. We’re going to be late.”

In the car ride, Lance told Keith about the start of his conversation with his sister. Keith was obviously worried as Lance told him about his family’s history of rough pregnancies.

“You promise you’ll tell me if you…” Keith’s grip on the steering wheel tightened as he glared at the road. “I’m trying really hard to fight my instinct to keep you locked up at home, but if something happens to you, I’m going to go crazy. Promise that you’ll tell, and take care of yourself if something happens with this pregnancy.”

“Babe, I will. I don’t want to have to go one leave earlier than I have to, but I don’t want to risk my or the baby’s health if some kind of complication does come up.” Lance reached over and touched his leg gently. “I won’t over exert myself, and if I feel like something is happening, you’ll be the first to know. I’m not going to tell you not to worry, because I know you _can’t_ , but you trust me, right? To know my body.”

“I trust you.” Keith glanced at him seriously. “I trust you so much.”

“Good. I’m glad.” Lance smiled at him and retracted his hands. “So, what are you hoping for a boy or girl?”

“It doesn’t matter to me, as long as they’re healthy, and they’re happy.” Keith looked back at the road as he relaxed. “What I’m really afraid of is when they present. I don’t think I could handle an alpha or an omega. I mean, I’m this over protective of you… and can’t imagine how I’d be if my kid was an omega… and apparently I was a brat when I was a kid.”

“You’re still kind of a brat.” A smug grin spread on Lance’s face as he looked out the window. “Omegas and alphas are getting rarer, so maybe we’ll get lucky and have a beta, and they can have the normal life that most people have.”

“But, whatever they are, I’m going to love them, our child.” A smile spread on Keith’s face, and Lance looked at him to catch it as it slid away.

“I already love them.” Lance put a hand on his bump and rested his head back as Keith pulled into the parking lot.

Once they were inside, the doctor made Lance reiterate everything his sister had told him, and everything he’d told Keith in the car. She just made a few noises with a blank expression as she made some notes in Lance’s folder.

“What about you Mr. Shirogane? Your family history? It wouldn’t have much baring on complications of pregnancy but with the baby.” She turned to Keith.

“I-I… I don’t know anything about my family history. All I know is that my mom was an alpha and my dad was a beta. She walked away when I was a baby and my dad died when I was six, so I don’t… know.” Keith looked down as he spoke and Lance reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly.

“That’s fine.” She wrote something down before shutting the folder and glancing between the couple. “But there are some problems with being a male omega, so these problems your mother and sister had may be exasperated.”

“What do you mean?” Lance furrowed his eyebrows as he felt Keith squeeze his hands this time.

“Health classes really don’t explain fully about omega and alpha biology. The heat cycle is different than a beta’s menstrual cycle, in that being pregnant doesn’t interrupt it completely. There is still the release of hormones that make the desire for sex feel like a need, and sometimes it also releases the hormones to promote pregnancy, release eggs. These hormones will also force any current pregnancies to self-abort to make way for new ones. Cases like these have been getting more and more common.”

Lance felt like he couldn’t breath and by the shaking of Keith’s hand in his, his partner didn’t feel much better by what she was saying. “So, because I’m an omega… I might…”

“It is possible. In short, omegas are very good at getting pregnant, but they’ve become increasingly bad at stay pregnant. Male omegas especially have trouble because of the shape of their uterus being much narrower, and confined than female omegas.” She put her hand on the table that was between them. “But, that doesn’t mean that you’re going to lose this baby. We’ll monitor your hormones and your cycle to make sure your body isn’t releasing any pregnancy promotors or over producing sexual stimuli. If something is off, I can prescribe blockers to help with it.”

Nodding, Lance leaned into Keith, hiding his face. Keith brought his hand up to hold the back of his head as he continued staring at the doctor. “Should we avoid… having sex while he’s having his cycle?”

“I’m not going to say you should, but I would recommend precautions. If he were to release additional eggs and they were to be fertilized, the pregnancies would compete and both would likely miscarry.”

“Okay, thank you.” Keith’s voice sounded calm, but Lance could tell that he was freaking out. They’d have to stop and pick up condoms on their way home. That would be funny, a pregnant omega buying condoms.

“There is… it’s something we’ve been seeing with alphas in the last few years.” She sighed and looked down. “Being incredible fertile too, a lot of alpha have been over producing sperm and this leaves some with too many or not enough chromosomes. Depending on which it is, it might be a problem, but…”

“But certain ones could kill the baby.” Keith’s voice was shaky then.

“Or give them a genetic disorder that would affect their life. At the current stage, we can’t do any genetic testing without jeopardizing the pregnancy, but if you two both want to, we can do a screening.”

“We’ll…” Lance moved his face away from Keith’s shoulder and stared at him. His gaze was steely, but Lance knew he was about to break. “We’ll talk about it.”

“You have time, but the sooner you make up your mind the sooner we can get an appointment for the procedure set up.” She sighed and looked back at them. “I know this is a lot to tell you about, but you’re to the point where it will be especially painful were a complication to arise, so I want to make sure you’re both prepared.”

“Yeah… thank you.” Lance nodded at her and swallowed. “But… but we’ re… can we get to the ultrasound. I want to see it…”

“Of course. Go ahead and get up on the table and I’ll be back with a nurse and the machine.” She stood up, taking Lance’s folder with her.

Once she was gone, Lance let out a shaky breath and wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders. He’d always been told that alphas and omegas were made to be together, but it wasn’t really true. Neither alphas or omegas were really good at what every said they were for, breeding.

Keith grabbed at Lance’s arms and gritted his teeth. Lance was pretty sure he was about to start crying.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m going to take care of myself, so you don’t have to cry. I’m going to be okay, and the baby’s going to be okay. We’ll be okay.” Lance smiled at him encouraningly, hoping to stave off the wave of tears at least until they got home.

“Lance… if w-you would loss the baby…” Keith sounded choked up, and Lance wanted to tell him that it wasn’t going to happen, but he let him finish the question. “Would you leave me?”

“What? No! No! Keith, I love you. _If_ we loss it, we can try again, and if that doesn’t… we can adopt. There’s so many kids who need good homes.” Lance moved one hand to cup the alpha’s cheek. “I would be so sad, for a long time, but I would still want _you_.”

Nodding, Keith turned his face so he was looking at Lance. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

“I love you too.” Keith said it quietly as he closed his eyes. “I don’t want to lose the baby.”

“We won’t, we won’t.” Lance pressed a kiss to lips. “We’re going to start our family.”

Nodding, Keith released Lance. “We should get you up on the table before the table before the doctor gets back.”

They’re all quiet as the machine is set up and Lance lifts up his shirt. The doctor moves the device around on Lance’s bump while staring at the little screen. Keith and Lance both have their eyes glued to it too, their hands connected.

“Okay, found them…” The doctor said as they stared at the screen. She glanced at them, and then back at the screen. “Oh, well… it’s them as in multiples.”

“What?” Lance squeaked as he felt Keith’s grip turn into a vice around his hand.

“It’s two.” She pointed out the two different shaped in the picture. “You’re having twins.”

He felt himself go on a face journey before he looked up at Keith who was staring at his baby bump with a slack jawed expression. “Babe?”

“That’s… that’s great.” Keith had a hint of a smile as he looked at Lance’s face. “It’s…”

Lance smiled back at him, nodding.

They both looked back at the screen quickly though, admiring their growing children. After a while, Keith looked at the doctor. “Does… does this mean that those possible complications… could be…”

“Yes, it does make Lance’s pregnancy even more risky, but if you guys are happy to be having two, them I’m excited for you.” The doctor smiled at them sincerely.

“Thank you.” Lance smiled at her as he pulled Keith’s hand up to kiss his knuckles.

They didn’t speak to each other until they were at home, cuddled up on their bed. Keith was holding Lance against himself closely, drawing lazy patterns on Lance’s bump. “Maybe you could just think about staying in bed until the babies come?”

“I’ll think about it.” Lance laughed as he put his hand over Keith’s. “But I will definitely take it even easier at work, and at home. I want this so much, I won’t do anything to make it even more problematic than it is.”

“Good. I think I could function if I thought that you were in… in distress at all.”

“You can barely function anyway.”


End file.
